Foreigner (Fate/Grand Order - Sirius)
Foreigner is a servant in Fate/Grand Order. ''He is the first male Foreigner and arguable the oldest of them. A being with a unique Existence even among Foreigners and Divinites of the World. A divinity with one core that has had many faces and names. Set of the Egyptian Mythos, Xolotl of the Aztec Mythos and Lastly but probably the most important is Azazoth of the Cthulu Mythos. A Halloween and Underworld Influenced Set is a Assassin. A Summer and Underwater Influenced Set is a Unknown class. Profile Identity Foreigner's True name is Set, Xolotl and Azazoth But ultimately likes to be called Seth the most. Originally an entity from beyond the Universe, a sleeping titan in the middle of the Universe. Dreaming of each day and the unbound chaos and freedom that was gifted to the world. While forever confined to a eternal sleep in a cosmic nucleus, the entitiy wished to explore and search for a new world, it ejected its own consciousness into two separate entities possessing powerful essence and numerous emotions, each halve representing what humans would refer to as a brain. They were more then separate avatars created from one being, they were like kindred soul mates, with both the need to exist elsewhere. Both separated as Avatars or Bunrei They descended into the universe beyond what the Outer Gods thought existed, to the world where the others will eventually others will come to. The essence had split apart while entering this universe as the laws of this universe had effected their memory. The left side, the logical and pessimistic avatar had fallen to a land of sand and unique divinities, later known as Egypt. Being taken in by the Egyptian deities those who possessed a unique ability to fuse together and descend upon the earth, and gifted with his first name 'Set, Set's body was interesting to the Divine Spirits at that time as he neither possessed a spiritual body or was a member of a Phantasmal Species, but rather an existence and divinity from an entirely different dimension with different natural laws, his essence similar to a True Daemon. An existence completely separate from the wishes of man, but an existence of great divine power none the less. Thus he was taught how to Re-Enshrine his essence, such as the Egyptian Divinities were able to take the form of godly flesh. Upon learning this he was able to be reborn upon this new world as the second type of Divine Spirit, a reborn spirit. As close to as human emotions and wills than any god apart from his other half, his entire form was reconstructed by the people and by his new fellow deities. Thus he was given the name Set by the people, a true divinity of man kind, with power rivalling the cosmos. He is the god of the desert, storms, disorder, violence, and foreigners as he was foreign even to other divine entities. His unique and expansive Authorities gave Set a vital role as a reconciled combatant and a deity to be feared. He was lord of the red (desert) land where he was the balance to Horus' role as lord of the black (soil) land. His existence was again lonely in the desert. He saw his brother Osiris enjoying the position that his wife had stolen for him from Ra. Ra and Set where close, Ra guided set in his new divinity and prepared him for his role as a god of the desert. Thus the "Murder of Osiris" and "[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Contendings_of_Horus_and_Seth The Contending of Horus and Set]" took place. While serving his time as the ruling lord of the sands he was asked by the god of the sun, Ra. To atone for his actions against his brother and of Egypt. He day in and day out was to defend Ra and his boat against the serpent that had corrupted him. Giving him the aspects of one of the guardians of the sun, leading to his role as a constant hero and saver of Egypt. This constant villeinage and heroism while only known to the truly religious. This was only brought about by a human, the eventual Heroic Spirit, Ozymandias. Who saw him as a god with true divine power. He favoured Ozymandias the most out of the Pharaohs and protected him with divine blessings. Somewhere along the end of the line of the true Egyptian Pharaohs, he was gifted the goddess [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Astarte '''Astarte] (A eastern form of Ishtar) as a wife, but like his previous relationships with females it broke apart, as he despised her treatment of others. As the Greeks invaded Egypt and his identity was practically demonised and compared to the monster Typhon, he was able to manifest in a environment different. Appearing to the humans of Mesoamerica as a creature of great power, he was eventually found by Quetzalcoatl. Admired by the comparisons to the Egyptian Pantheon and the Mesoamerican Pantheons abilities. Noting their unique skill of having themselves re-enshrined in bodies of their own creation without the use of a human body in order to become a Pseudo-Spirit. He decided to Re-Enshrine himself into a Meso-America Divinity, earning the name Xolotl. He had gained new authority over Death, Lighting, Heavenly Fire, Twins, Monsters, Misfortune, Sickness, and Deformities. He was also referred as the Dark Side of Venus, and represented the Evening Star. In Egypt he guarded the sun as it passed through the underworld, this was carried over to Meso-America. His presence would go back and forth between Egypt and South America depending on his whims. That was until Egypt's fall at the hands of the Persians and the Roman Catholics. He had become one of the last deities of Egypt, before dedicating what he sensed was the last few centuries he had left of being a Aztecan god. He cried at the disgrace of Quetzalcoatl, and was saddened by the deity returning with invaders, but accepted the truth. He watched the others fade into slumber, he decided to journey to the swirl of the root, meeting his other half the form of ___________ upon the telling of their journeys. They embraced and decided to personally engrave their names upon the Throne of Heroes. They then decided to seek the Reverse side of the World and enjoy their sleep as a two hearts who can finally rest having found each other. During their sleep a "single dreamer" determined the outer gods, thus uttering the final name of the Left and Right side of the ruler of Outer Deities. The name shared by the two who make up the one. Azazoth. Stirring them and eventually awakening them to become servants at a later date. Appearence This is not Set's true appearance is not his true form, like Quetzalcoatl he and his fellow Egyptian/eldritch deities are very different from other divinities. They possessed the power to ascend and walk on the earth in a body practically their own but halved and supplemented with flesh. Set has stated that this was his original body while he walked the earth before the first human pharaoh was born. His eyes are a deep blue and his hair is a boysenberry colour. His final form, his hair becomes shades of dark blue and ocean blue, while his blue his eyes become a set of rainbow eyes. In all of these forms he possess a pair of canine ears. Along his body are silver bandage type arguments that actually represent bed sheets, as Azazoth was said to be constantly sleeping. His first and second ascensions both having those bed bandages to hold back his power, but his final ascension breaks away those bandages and he opens his eyes to destroy. Personality Originally in the first representation of him, Set is cold and distant, never really responding to those who try to gain his attention. But in his own defence, while he is the god of evil, he simply exists as a balance of necessary evil for all of the gods who are good. Set looks upon both humans and gods in ways they are opposite to those of divinity, he sees humans as being that are full of wonder and evil, but that only makes them capable of great things, calling them grains of sand that holds more sway as a collective then an individual, but saying that without their individual grain of sands, there would be nothing to hold sway. While he calls gods tyrants and sad mediators, enforcing laws that they themselves don't follow. But he agrees that he himself did not follow the rules. Ironically he praises animals above all, taking every chance he can to pet a animal, as there are few animals in a desert, showing him as a dog that seeks to play with others. Relationship [https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Archer_(Fate/Grand_Order_-_Ishtar) Ishtar] "Keep yourself in line Ishtar, you are not in Babylon and you are not yourself. Keep that in mind you can still be killed." (The pair acting like a bickering exes). Quetzalcoatl "Dear Brother?! I shall seek to keep you safe and protected. SO that non may touch you." Ereshkigal ' ''"Oh great Queen of Kur, You and I are not that different. We are close in domains and authority, but also in the way we care for the humans!" '''Ostara "Oh great lady of earth, I know our time in the reverse world was of our own doing, but now we have our chance. Lets not waste our past on preserving our future." Ymir "Ymir, my opposite but composite core..." Skills & Abilities Set is one of the most powerful gods in terms of combat and a powerful servant. His Magical Energy consumption as a Servant is taken care of all by his skill Re-Enshrined Body, and his Noble Phantasm while incredibly powerful would not consume a lot of Magical energy as his body constantly builds up excess magical energy of its own, as well as drawing in mana from the surrounding environment. The problem is the sheer control of this servant would need to be in the hands of a Magus who is capable of understanding his thought process and his history in order to fully control him. Set is wilful and will usually do what he wants within reason, but if he has the right master regardless of how great or poor they are, who respects him and respects his history, he will follow them until his bunrei is sent back to the throne of heroes. As a Bunrei of a Divine Bunrei/Lifeform, he like his Brother (Sister?) from Meso-America, he posses the highest divine core, earning its own name. He is capable of burning and injuring even those who have a natural high defence or skill. Even with class disadvantages he is capable of damaging those who would have an advantage on him, with the same force for if they were neutral against. Not being hailed as a war god. He has been stated to be their greatest warrior making him Ra's second-in-command, allowing him to be capable of many acts other gods are not suited towards or are sufficient enough for. Set has incredible strength, even for a god. He once simply punched Hercules in the stomach and sent him back reeling into a wall, costing him a life as well. His dominion and controlled power is that of the desert, storms and heat, with limited control and direction of fire and darkness as well. His true magic is that of storm, a force which is incredibly powerful. Allowing for a control over the very desert's of the world. He also possesses additional powers over death, lighting and abilities of altering reality. The way he attacks comes in two parts. Number one is a form of closed combat martial arts, called the Lotus which is very similar to the Greeks Pankration. He combines these kicks and punches with his pure plasma. Number two is a long ranged attacks, featuring very wide range attacks as Set is a very analytical type of attacker. In his first two forms he is capable of creating and controlling superheated red sand as an extension of his reality marble phantasm which summons a desert, it is said that the sand posses a temperature to be able to kill a human instantly by dehydration just by being a meter close to it, he is able to control this sand to such a degree he can defend himself without needing to look at an opponent to do it. He possess the ability to manipulate plasma lighting beams that unique comes in a pink colour, he is capable of creating energy blades and charging up beams and streams of energy around him before releasing them. In his final form, his red sand had evolved to manipulating blue and red pure magical energy that resembles sand in order to attack. He possess flight and the powers to manipulate the reality around him a skill possessed by most of his foreigner brethren. He possesses a special ability with his eyes, by closing them and almost doubling over, then opening them, creates a massive distortion in reality and tears apart both flesh and spiritual bodies. Passive Skills Existence Outside the Domain (A+) ''' Like his foreigner kin, Set himself has the skill of all foreigners. They exists outside the domain of reality, except for him. He was a avatar created by a powerful deity beyond comprehension. His physiology and body are not bound by the laws of the world and his own universes rules. He was able to bypass the very outside of the universe in order to descend upon the world. He should possess the highest possible rank to Exist Outside the Domain, but the skill has mutated and degraded from what was probably the highest rank to a lower rank. This is probably do to him being Re-Enshrined and given a divine core of the Earth. He was always a god that existed outside of the domain of normality as a chaos and later death god, this is probably why he still posses this skill. * Gains 2 critical stars every turn. * Increases own debuff resistance by 10.5% '''Kin Slayer (A+) Like the very crime he is guilty of functions as a passive skill. This skill increases the power and sheer destruction of his attacks against anyone who faces him. Making him a very capable killer, even fighting divine alter ego's on equal footing in terms of power and damage, despite being at a class disadvantage. Giving him the power of his godhood and the legend of his murder of a divine king. The reason for this skill being a more passive skill, is that unlike a certain god killer of the Land of Shadows, this very act isn't a accomplishment it is a crime. Thus he was branded with this crime until the very universe comes to an end, never able to escape. Though the skill works to his benefit, it forever disgraces him against someone who killed their fellow god, their king and sadly their own brother, the very reason why this skill shouldn't be a Ex. * Grants self attack and defence advantage against divine trait servants (Deals 2x damage against them.) * Grants self attack and defence advantage against king trait servants (Deals 1.5x damage against them.) * Grants increased curse damage by 20%. Demerit. Re-Enshrined Body (EX) Being a Bunrei of an Outer God, is a spectacular feat never before witnessed by humans or divinities. That Bunrei possessing the power equal to other gods and still being able to re-enshrine itself again into a Reborn divinity and then into a new divinity of another country is an amazing feat. having halved his divinity and becoming a divine servant in a body created for his own purpose, akin to his brother from Meso-America. Set possesses this passive skill in order to become a servant in the first place, it allows him to absorb and accumulate mana, allowing for all his attacks and noble phantasm to be supported by his own accumulation of mana. * Charges own NP gauge by 5% every turn. Essence of a Multi-Evil God (EX) Like all gods who either become a pseudo-servant, born with a divinity and a mortal body or a Bunrei like himself. He possess the essence of a god, his possession of a Ex ranked essence is a symbol of how much power he still carries even after halving himself in order to become a servant. As a divinity with powerful Authorities and unique divinity, he is resistant to towards instant-death effect attacks and attacks affected by time manipulation as his powers affect reality. As a divine spirit with three identities to one existence he possesses all of their authorities, but usually his Authority of Set is dominant over Xolotl as a God of Foreigners, this time Authority of Xolotl is first. * Increases own Damage by 300. * Grants self burn debuff immunity. * Increases own mental debuff resistance by 30%. Active Skills ' Authority of Chaos (A+)' Set being a unique existence among gods, still possesses some of his divine Authority. He hypothesized that he still possesses his Authority because Outer Gods have powerful chaotic affects on the reality of this world through humans and thus this power and his authority merged together creating a Authority of Chaos. With this Authority of Chaos he can gain access to his ability over reality. Increasing his allies with Mana in order to power their Noble Phantasms and increasing their power for a short time. While using Authorities of the Age of Gods has a negative effect, his existence protects him from the majority of the harm but instead burns a piece of his spiritual body, he will eventually regenerate that piece of sacrificed spirit later. * Increases party's except Set's Np gauge. * Increases party's attack for 3 turns. * Deals damage to self. Demerit. ' Necessary Evil (A-)' Set posses this skill because of his very existence. He attracts all attacks and looks of hatred, a very form of worship is fear. He is a necessary evil to the world, willingly accepting the views of society rather than being a chosen sacrifice. He perfected and accepted this skill as a way to divert attention onto himself, while some would call it a desperate cry for help. He calls it a gently way of accepting blame as he as both Set and Xolotl were gods that were feared for a real reason, his skill protects others around him from shame and pain and instead take it upon himself, this grants him the power to turn even the advantage of Alter Ego's against itself, for he defies the rules as a Necessary Evil. * Grants party Invincibility for 1 turn. * 500% Chance to draw attention of all enemies to self by 300% for 1 turn. * Ignores own attack and defence advantage of Alter-Ego class for 3 turns. Nuclear Star of Hearts (EX) A skill similar to all the Foreigners who existed in the world currently, in other eyes a game changer that he would rarely active. This skill is what connects him to another, it brings up the emotions that they experience first at being separated and then coming together again. This swirl of emotions invigorates him and reconnects him to the whole entity which he split apart from. A love born from a star that shines even at the end of the universe. * Increase Set's own Np Gauge. * Increases Buster to Humanoid and Beast Servants. * Grants Reality Breaker status for 3 turns. (Reality Breaker: Reduces the defence of those being attacked.) Noble Phantasm Amduat Setesh Isfet ' ~ Red Sands and Dark Star Dominion (EX)' A EX rank noble phantasm that counts as to why he classifies himself as a Foreigner. Set being the god of chaos to balance the gods of peace, his rage against himself and those that threatened the sanctity of Ra and the very sands he was ordered to protect. He summons his full kingship of the sands, and the burning blood of his enemies in a Marble Phantasm, ignoring class advantages or those of defensive noble phantasms, seeking all as equal prey. He sends his fire and sands towards his enemies, buring them in a glorious fury of chaotic aura, fuelled by the sands, lighting, fire and darkness. Azoth Psyche Avatar ~ Love So Bright it Destroys The Universe (EX) Upon taking his third form, a form without armour, without blood and without demonetisation, he unlocks the true name of his Phantasm. He chants a Noble Phantasm that someone close to him named for him, immediately creating a more complex Marble Phantasm of the concept of the universe with a dreamed fate, shrouded in cosmic strands. The phantasm is only a concept and a anecdote of a love so bright it destroys the earth. As the word Psyche is of a divinity to which Set apparently favours, and a concept he induces and embraces. Its said the other side of this Noble Phantasm bares the name Eros. He ascends body and soul to a reality marble featuring layers upon layers of planes and then shrinking them down, taking an enlarged form of a titan burning like a pure destructive star upon the universe. Taking the unfathomable size of their whole divinity, but only recognisable as a cosmic concept of an enlarged divinity. He raises his hands and the cosmic strands that created the Marble Reality pull apart in the air, ripping and pulling at the universe and then with a raise of his hands as a deity, the strands force upon the earth. Breaking down every single essence and forming a bright new star and a new cosmos. Trivia The reason for this extra information that resembles the game F/GO is for my own personal creativity if this character were to exist.Category:Pseudo-Servants Category:Male Characters Category:Egyptian Heroic Spirits Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Divine Spirits Category:Foreigner-class Servant Category:Evils of Man Category:Beast Servants Category:Counter Guardians Category:Saberface